My STORY
by redeyeshaningan
Summary: ever wondered what it would be like to suddenly fall into the naruto world? well...we did.


This is my first fic please do not be too harsh as i am trying my best and hope it can be enought. i also do not own naruto or any other fic that may seem smilier to well...whatever.  
my names is sebastian and this is the story of how i wish i had lived in the naruto world.

MY STORY

growing up in a small urban community was generally a place where you should go out and have fun,make friends and make a a name for yourself,well not see im more of an indoor person ,i watch tv and read on the computer online and even read a lil porn now and then,but ever since i've been attending college i've mellowed out some.  
turning over to my side i see my girlfriend tawsha lighty snoring on her right side snuggling onto the stuff dog i gave her last month on her one of those rare days where i wake up before her so i can watch her slleep,I lightly brush a strand of her hair away from framing her face and start caressing her cheek to stir her awake.i cant help but smile at her when she wrinles her nose in annoyance at being a awake so i nuzzle in her neck and nibble on her ear causing her to purr earning a laugh from me "get up love, its 11 o'clock"i gently whisper into her ear."mmm i dont wanna"  
tawsha pouted "ok then,i guess i'll take a bath by myself" i remark casually while in the inside i'm grinninng mechiviously ,as i'm about to leave tawsha jumps on my back making me stagger on my feet losing my balence while laughing knew having your girlfrind moving in with you would be so a towel i carry tawsha and myself to the upstairs restroom and begin taking a shower, even thought we have been doing this for number of years im not so sure about how my parents actually felt aboult all this but from hhow i was raised,i really my little brother a.j who apparently wishes to be a gangster but hey nothing can be worst then a sibling wanting to be a wanna be gagter right?  
My biggest worry would him leaving the house with a red bandanna stuff in his back pocket and get shot but hey thats what he wants to be who am i to judge?

then their's my sister the suppose girl every guy wants to be with lately she has been getting a little snobby already 16 and has the arrosence to be one of the uchiha clan members.  
but in all shes a really nice sister i mean so what if she can be a cold hearted bitch at times she actually can(CAN) be nice.

so during that time I think i should introduce ourselves to names sebastian garcia and my girlfiend would be known as tawsha nichols(nickels).  
Right now we are living in my room at my parents house for we are attending college in san antonio recently we have taken tawsha from her horrible and too overprotective parents,and the reason were both at my parents house is that why bother pay for a dorm at my college when we could crash at my parents house thats just 3-4 miles away!.I am 5'8 weighing 118lb's and have ink black hair(not dyed)and brownish red eyes(yes real eye color) i'm athlethic built but barely any muscle but still able to handle self i have necklenght hair with my hair framing my face(think the 7-tailed jinchiriki but with hair all over face and slightly shorter but ink black) lightly tan skin and has T.C.S,tawsha has dark brown shoulder lenght hair with olive colored skin and having greenish brown 18 like me and only grew up to 4'11 (but shhh shes sore about tht hehe)what else oh,(smiles here)wer desparately in love,me and her lived 20 miles from eachother and we rarely saw each other but we maneged to call eachother alomost everyday and-ok i guess i'm talking a lil to much about us,crap making us out to be a lovey dovey couple and all but yea know you know,badicly we were having a good life until that day that is.  
we thought it was gonna be a good day but man were we wrong.

as we were getting dress and me wolf whistleing at tawsha the ground started to shake and i thought it cant be an earthquake its impossible to have one in san antonio but i was proven wrong when the ground starting to split and what started to be a chorus of voices that was the most beautiful thing i've ever heard and wanting morewe fell into the never ending tunnel..

prologue


End file.
